Under the Moon's Glow
by LuluConspiracy
Summary: REDONE Jacob Black's heart was broken, but Luna Lovegood was simply broken. LUNAXJACOB
1. Chapter 1

LuluConspiracy is retiring and has asked me to take over her account and stories. I'm in the process of editing her chapters and will write new ones as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 1

Luna lay sprawled out on the floor, gazing lifelessly out the windows of 12 Grimuald Place. Waves of long blond hair spread out like a pool of gold, covering most of her body. It's been months since the end of the war. A day signaled by the stench of blood. Luna remembered the hope she felt when she saw Harry's body, raised from the dead. It seemed impossible, but that was what Harry does. He does the impossible.

Luna always thought that as long as Harry was alive, everything would be fine.

She was wrong. A week later, when Hogwarts rejoiced the fall of the Dark Lord, Luna wept before the grave of her father. Xenophilius Lovegood was simply a dreamer, whose only fault was loving his daughter. A mistake that led him to his death.

Since then, Luna lost all hope. No longer did she dream of creatures that did not exist. There was no fantasy world she could escape to. There was only real life, and real life is cruel.

Harry insisted on taking Luna in after her father's death, but day after day, she did nothing, said nothing.

The faint sound of footsteps broke Luna out of her daze. Rolling onto her back, Luna gazed up to see the almond shaped green eyes of Harry Potter staring down at her. His once bright sparking emerald eyes have long since dimmed to a murky green, but Luna loved them. War had tainted them both and sparkling emeralds just didn't match anymore. This murky green was suitable and to Luna, they were even more beautiful.

Harry squatted down and picked Luna up, one hand supporting her back, the other behind her knees. He kissed her forehead and began carrying her out of the room. As Harry got closer to the door, Luna kept her head turned, still looking out the window.

Anyone glancing at them would assume their connection to be of a romantic inclination, but they'd be wrong. What they evoked in each other was not desire, or even attraction, but something more. It was the meeting of two lost souls, desperately clinging to one another. Of the two, one cannot tell who was in a worse of the two. Some could say Harry, the boy who lived, suffered more, but under the loving hands of Ginevra Weasley, he healed. Luna never did.

Entering the kitchen, Harry placed Luna on a chair next to the counter. He searched cabinets for tea and put water in the kettle. He glanced at Luna to find her once again dazing off into space. A sad smile crossed his lips.

"Luna," Harry said softly, "Why don't you find Ginny and Lavender? They're having tea."

Luna shook her head.

"It would do you good. I'll be there in a bit."

Biting her lip, Luna nodded and walked out of the room.

Watching Luna's retreating figure, Harry sighed. He understood her apprehension. The wizarding community hasn't been kind to Luna. When Xenophilius Lovegood turned in the golden trio for the return of Luna, the wizarding world saw it as a great betrayal, and in the paranoia and hysteria of post war, sentenced him to death. Luna never forgave and never forgot. The Lovegoods were just victims of this horrible war, and being punished for it wasn't fair, but nothing involving war was fair.

Luna slowly made her way down the hallway, towards the last room on the right.

"How's Luna doing?"

Luna paused. The voice came from Lavender Brown. Well, now she's the new Mrs. Weasley, having recently married Ron.

"Well, she's not any worse, that's at least a good thing. I really do hope that she gets better soon, you know how worried Harry is." Ginny says in a soft tone.

"How is the boy who lived? Popped the question yet?" Lavender giggled.

Ginny sighed, "No… I don't know if he will. He's been so distant since the war." Ginny blushed, "We haven't been together since the war."

Lavender gasps, "You mean, you haven't slept together?" Ginny nods.

Lavender stands up, almost knocking her chair over in the process. "Ginevra Weasley! Of course he hasn't proposed yet." Lavender sits back down and grabs Ginny's hands. "Look," Lavender sighs, "I know that Luna is broken and what not, and I admire your 'take in strays' attitude, with you two letting Luna stay here. But it's killing your love life. It's been 4 months since the war! You're turning into the third wheel in this house."

"But," Ginny begins, but Lavender cuts her off.

"No butts missy. Find somewhere for Luna to stay and get your man into bed!"

From the hallway, Luna stands frozen, thinking back on the past 4 months. It's all true, she's in the way. Harry and Ginny have been so kind and generous and here she is, ruining their happiness. She has to leave, she has to go.

As soon Harry entered the room, Lavender and Ginny went silent. They were in the middle of discussing the hottest Qu


	2. Chapter 2

I did like the old title but since I wanted to differentiate my story from the original "Wolf's Cries", I decided to change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 2

Between La Push and Forks, Washington, there is a cottage hidden inside a meadow, surrounded by tall trees. With all the supernatural anomalies happening in both La Push and Forks, this little cottage stays surprisingly undisturbed, probably because it hasn't been vacated in years.

The grey clouds ahead gave this humble abode a mysterious and somewhat spooky feel.

This little cottage is now home to one Miss Luna Lovegood. Oblivious to the vampires and werewolves now within in driving distance, Luna settled into this humble abode hidden in a middle of nowhere town in America.

Not even the boy who made the impossible happen would look for her here.

From now on, Luna simply wanted a peaceful uneventful rest of her life. She was content here, away from magic, and away from the one place she's ever called home.

As Luna leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on her hot earl grey, she gazed around her new home. It was well kept and clean, obviously maintained through magic. Not surprising though, anything otherwise would put shame on the Malfoy name.

This cottage was a gift from one of her closest friends since the war, Draco Malfoy.

It was a great surprise of many, including Harry, when Draco was Luna's most frequent visitor after she moved in with Harry.

During Luna's time trapped in Malfoy Manor, Draco was the one person between her and utter insanity. For every crucio that came out from Bellatrix's wand, a hundred sorrys burst out of Draco's trembling lips. His eyes, the same grey as her own, shown bright with tears, were her only salvation. After the war, with both his parents amongst the many corpses of the final battle, Draco left the wizarding world for good. With his money, Draco's reestablished himself as one of the leading businessmen in American muggle society. This cottage is one amongst the many properties Draco owns.

When Luna left 12 Grimuald Place a week ago, the first person she contacted was Draco, knowing that Draco understood the appeal of running away better than anyone else she knew.

Although Draco insisted Luna live with him in Miami, she knew she needed time to herself. Of all the places Draco owned, Luna picked the smallest of the bunch in the dreariest of towns. A place constantly overcast and somewhat gloomy suited her just fine.

Tea in hand, Luna looked out as the first drops of rain hit the windowpane. Always looking out, searching for something, but not knowing what.

Luna closed her eyes, as if in pain, but when she opened them, dark brown eyes stared back.

A gigantic wolf with russet brown fur was in the meadow, looking back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I changed bits and pieces from the original.

I felt the old story was a bit rushed and OOC, so I've made changes and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 3

Jacob Black was patrolling the border of Quileute land when he came upon a cottage. Never knowing this little dwelling had even existed before, Jacob carefully made his way towards it. Stalking his was around it, but at a good distance, Jacob finally stopped before the window. Looking in, he saw a kitchen, and a girl.

No, not just a girl, an abnormally beautiful girl. Long flowing blond hair surrounded a small heart shaped face of alabaster skin, and pink pouty lips. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in pain.

The girl opened her eyes and Jacob was frozen in place. Striking grey eyes, full of wisdom but also pain, looked back at him.

Surprisingly, there was no fear to be seen in those grey eyes, only a faint surprise and so much sadness. It overwhelmed him.

What was he doing, Jacob scolded himself, mooning over a girl who obviously doesn't love him? Bella Swan was giving her life away to be with the man she loved, Edward Cullen, and no amount of jealousy could change that.

Jacob didn't know who this girl is, and he didn't know what she's been through, but he knew that his pain is nowhere near hers.

Her pain isn't lovesickness, but loss.

The girl starting walking hesitantly towards the window, and Jacob considered meeting her on the other side, but when she reached it, she closed the blinds, and left his sight.

Jacob stood there, fur drenched in the rain, staring at the beige blinds of this little cottage in the meadows between La Push and Forks.

Luna's normally steady heartbeat sped for a moment, and her fingers, still clutching the blinds, felt numb. What a strange place this was turning out to be. Wolves aren't that size, at least not normal ones.

A wolf that size, it must be under a spell.

The irony. She tries to go somewhere as far away from magic as possible just to have it come it her.

Luna contemplated once again packing up and leaving, but she pushed the thought away.

It's bad enough that Draco gave her this cottage, no matter how much she offered.

To settle in properly, Draco even insisted on getting her a brand new Mini Cooper when she arrived. It would be ungrateful to just up and leave everything

Since Luna decided on this place, she will stay here.

And although she has no plans for what she's going to do in the muggle world, her account was full of a ridiculous amount of money, so she was in no hurry.

Not that she considered it her money though. After her father's death, Harry insisted on paying Luna a ridiculous amount for _The Quibbler_.

Although Harry explained that it was an investment since _The Quibbler _was the only paper that didn't fall to the corrupt ministry's demands during war time, Luna knew the truth. _The Quibbler _wasn't worth the amount she was given. The rest was blood money.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that in the original, Hermione doesn't enter in, but I like Hermione and I didn't just want her AWOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 4

This was not going to be a pleasant night at the Burrow. Not that its unsuspecting guests knew.

If they did, they would have made an excuse to not come to Molly Weasley's monthly family dinner.

Ever since the war, everyone scattered from the Burrow. Distraught by Fred's death, George moved to the apartment above the joke shop. Ron moved in with Lavender. Percy joined Charlie with the dragons in Romania. Ginny moved in with Harry. All that's left is Molly and Arthur, so Molly made a rule.

No matter what, the second Sunday of every month is family night and everyone must come for dinner.

This particular night though was special and not in a good way.

When Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Harry arrived at the door, they heard the normal loud laughter coming from the burrow.

When the door opened, the group was greeted with smiles from Molly.

They headed to the living room since it would be a couple hours until supper. Percy, Charlie, and George were already there.

They sat down and started talking about recent events, business at the shop and whatever else came up, while Molly started getting dinner ready in the kitchen.

Suddenly, a loud sound like thunder came from the fireplace and powder flew up in a haze.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as soon as the haze cleared.

"Bloody Hell! 'Mione!" Ron gasped.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione scolded.

"When did you get back?" Harry asked, hugging Hermione.

Hermione scowled.

"I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for you guys and the mess you created!"

"What are you talking about?"

"So it's not true then?"

"What's not true?" Harry looked at everyone in the room for an answer.

"Give the man a bloody break. He's got no idea what you're raving about." Ron was about to continue, but Hermione's glare silenced him.

"Did Luna run away or did she not?" Hermione questioned.

"It's not his fault!" Ginny screamed. Hermione simply ignored her.

"Luna is your responsibility! You took her in. I only let you take over things so I could look for my parents. But did you take care of her? Only days after I left, her father is sentenced to death. You know how it feels to lose a parent. She doesn't even blame you for his death. You should have taken care of her until she could take care of herself."

Everyone looked away. It felt more like a private topic than a group discussion.

Harry stared at the floor in guilt while Ginny and Lavender glanced at each other nervously.

"You know, I had to hear about this from ferret boy. There I was, in Australia, minding my own business, when I come across the him and he just mentions that Luna's missing. Why didn't you tell me? Do you know that Luna is out there all by herself. Other than us, she has no one else. You know how fragile she is. You know what she went through. Have you even looked for her?"

"I'm giving her time. She'll come back when she's ready." Harry explained.

"What if she's never ready?" Hermione starts tearing up. "This was already caused too many casualties. Why is it that even when it's over, the pain doesn't end?"

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulders. She was trembling.

"What happened in Australia? Did you find them?"

Hermione looked up at him, her cheeked streaked with tears.

"They don't want me. They hate me." Hermione broke down, falling to the floor. "I told them and they don't even want to try and remember."

Harry kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. Ron did the same. Then everyone else followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 5

It was a Wednesday morning, around 4 am. The sun as yet to rise. The darkness embraced Luna like an old friend as she walked along the shores of First Beach. The chill in the air and the bite of the ice cold waves hitting her toes made her go numb. Just like Draco had said, the beach here is magical. Clear waters, beige sand, and not a person in sight. It was as if Poseidon himself created this beach for her pleasure.

Luna stepped into the water, so the small waves hit her ankles.

"Hey!" Came a shout from the distance.

Luna glanced up to see a girl running towards her, probably of Quileute descent from her coloring.

When the girl reached her, Luna had to look up. Luna's 5'4 stature could not compete with the 5'10 beauty in front of her. Short black hair, copper skin, and dark exotic eyes. Definitely a Quileute.

"Are you crazy?" The girl scolded with a frown, "The waters freezing."

Luna couldn't comprehend what the girl saying as she focused only on the girls lips, which were in a deep frown. Luna wondered when the last time she frowned was. Her face has been in perpetual numbness since the war and she couldn't remember a moment since that she's cried, smiled, or even frowned.

"Hey!" The girl's shout woke Luna of her daze and she looked back up into the dark eyes of this stranger.

"Are you deaf? I said, the water's freezing." The girl's lips once again downturned and Luna reached up and cupped her hands around the girl's face, which started scrunching up in confusion.

Luna traced the girl's eyebrows with her finger, then around the girl's face.

"Beautiful." Luna whispered, looking into the eyes of the girl.

The girl looked surprised at first, then looked as if she were in pain.

"Beautiful." Luna repeated over and over again, until the girl finally gave her a tiny smile.

"Leah Clearwater" The girl introduced.

"Luna." She replied, "Luna Lovegood."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 6

Leah lay in the warm sand of First Beach, and Luna lay right beside her. They've been here for hours and now it's half past noon.

In only hours, the two bonded. It was like fate intended for them to meet. For them to help one another.

Leah told Luna about her father's death, careful to leave out any supernatural business and Luna talked about her own father, failing to mention the war and magic. Both knew the other wasn't being completely honest, but it was alright. They accepted it.

Leah explained her complicated relationship with Sam and Emily, and although Luan didn't have a similarly heartbreaking love story to add on, Leah knew that Luna went through a lot more than she could even imagine.

Leah's stomach growled. Luna just turned her head towards her.

"My house isn't far," Leah started, "Want to have lunch?"

Luna nodded.

They both got up and starting walking towards Leah's house. When they got close, they heard laughing from inside and loud noises.

Shit, Leah thought, the guys were over.

"We'll go eat in my room," Leah said, not wanting to deal with the pack.

Luna just nodded. Leah wondering for a second if Luna was always this quiet before or was it just a result of what happened to her.

Leah opened the door and walked in. Suddenly, the house was quiet.

It was always like this when the pack was over, as if Leah was the stranger. Luna followed Leah in. Leah grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her upstairs, to her room.

Luna sat on Leah's bed and started staring at the pictures on the walls of Leah's room.

Leah looked at Luna, "You wait here, and I'll grab us some food."

Luna nodded once again.

Leah went back downstairs to see that the voices resumed once she had left. In the living room were Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Embry. In the kitchen were her brother, Seth, and her mom, Sue.

Leah made her way to the kitchen, where Sue smiled at her and Seth waved while stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Who did you bring back?" Sue asked.

"Just a friend." Leah mumbled as she filled a gigantic plate with pancakes, eggs and sausage.

"Emily brought over some muffins. Come have some with us in the living room." Sue urged.

Leah glared, "No thanks, I don't take handouts from backstabbers."

"Leah!" Sue yelled, but Leah just turned away and walked upstairs.

Leah knew that although she seemed like a bitch to everyone, but it wasn't as if they've been considerate towards her since Emily came along. Perfect beautiful Emily, with her perfect muffins.

Even her own mother preferred Emily, not having said a single comforting thing since her breakup with Sam. Sue kept telling her daughter that this was the way of things, but Leah knew the truth. Leah's now also a wolf and she knows how imprinting goes.

Even though Sam couldn't help but imprint on Emily, Leah knew imprinting depended on the imprintee. Emily could have wanted Sam to simply see her as a friend, but the fact that Sam loves Emily is because Emily wanted him to.

Plus, imprinting is no excuse for Sam to treat Leah like an unwanted member of the pack. Leah knew that she sometimes has thoughts of their time together before all this happened, but she couldn't help it.

Arriving back to the safety of her room, Leah placed the plate of food on the bed and sat down.

"Shit, the forks." Leah swore. In the hurry to get away from everyone downstairs, she forgot to get the utensils.

"It's alright." Luna whispered, as she ripped a piece of pancake.

Leah looked at Luna, wondering if Luna could tell that Leah didn't want to see the pack again. Luna looked at Leah with those eyes, those grey all seeing eyes, as if she could see right though a person.

Leah told Luna about how Emily and Sam were downstairs and admitted that as their visits grew more frequent, she felt less at home here.

"Live with me." Luna ordered less than asked. Leah was shocked. They just met this morning and Luna was already opening up her home to her.

Leah laughed, but then her laughs turned into sobs. Luna stood up and came next to Leah and hugged her. Holding this sad weeping girl in her arms, Luna felt a little better.

How strange it was, Luna taking care of someone, it was ridiculous. Barely able to fix herself, Luna's now trying to fix another. Draco would laugh at the irony.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 7

It's been 2 weeks since Leah first moved in with Luna, and the living situation suited them both just fine. Luna didn't question Leah's disappearances, which Leah appreciated more than she would admit. Leah didn't mind Luna's oddities and the various things that just didn't make sense about Luna and the cottage in which they reside.

It's been easier to be part of the pack now. The space does Leah good. Although Luna's cottage is still at the border of Quileute land, it's still far enough for her to not feel as suffocated. It did get annoying though, the packs constant pestering to move back in. Leah liked not living in that house anymore, with all its memories. Her father's death and the memories of Sam filled that house and latched onto her. Leah never really knew the full extent of the house's affect on her until she moved out.

The sound of footsteps made Leah look up. Luna, her long blond hair disheveled and her eyes still dropping from just waking up, came into the kitchen.

Leah laughed, but then was overcome with sadness. Although she's clearly been through a lot, Luna seemed to be just like a shy child sometimes. It was still hard for Leah to tell what Luna was ever thinking, but sometimes, Luna gets these little micro expressions, as Leah liked to call them.

A thing lift at the corner of her lip, her blond brow lifting just a bit− these were Leah's only indications that Luna actually still feels. It was hard though, Luna was so self-contained, and Leah guessed that if Luna ever actually let out a cry, there would never be a stop. Leah shuddered to this what happened to Luna.

Although Luna was careful to cover herself up, sometimes, when Luna's sleeves shifted of when her shirt rose, Leah could see the makings of scars and burn marks. It was heartbreaking trying to imagine to pain.

After the first couple days of living here, Leah could tell that Luna's has no idea what to do with herself. She just stays at home and daydreams all day. This can't be healthy. Luna needs to do something exciting, something to get her heart racing.

"Come with me to the beach tomorrow."

Luna just nodded.

"I wanna show you something."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 8

The next afternoon, Leah led Luna to the cliffs at First Beach. The breeze pressed softly against them as they looked down at the calm waves swaying below. Luna looked up towards the sky, closed her eyes and raised her hands toward the sky.

Seeing this, Leah smiled. She raised her hand up too.

"It feels close doesn't it?"

"Almost as if I can touch the clouds." Luna slowly spun in a circle, eyes still closed.

"I come here when I think about him…" She paused. "Them…"

Luna stopped and looked at Leah. "It's often then, isn't it?"

Leah sighed. "Yes" Leah suddenly grinned and grabbed Luna's hands.

"It's less often now though."

Luna nodded.

"It's a lonely life."

"When it gets too bad, I go cliff diving."

"Does it make you forget?"

Leah walked towards the edge. She looked as if she was ready to jump at any moment.

"For a while."

The sound of howls in the distance broke Leah from her trance.

Turning to face Luna, Leah said in a low voice, "I have to go, if I'm not back soon, go straight home."

Luna stood there, dazed, as she watched Leah run off.

_Seth!_ Leah's screamed echoed through the pack mind.

Leah phased back into human form. The rest of the pack closed their eyes, giving her some privacy

Tears ran down Leah's cheeks as she kneeled next to Seth's unconscious form.

The rest of the pack got went behind the trees to phase back and put on pants.

Jacob approached Leah slowly.

"Leah."

Leah gave no reply.

"I'm sure Dr. Cullen can fix him up, don't worry."

"I'm not letting that leech anywhere near my brother!"

Jacob walked the shores of First Beach, berating himself mentally.

As an alpha, he shouldn't have let Seth go in first.

Now Seth's close to death and he can't do anything. Leah would never trust the Cullens'.

When Quil told him that there was a vampire making ruckus in Quileute land, he should have told Seth to stay back.

Jacob sat down. Sinking his hands into the sand, Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No matter what, Seth has to be taken to Dr. Cullen. No one else can save him. Jacob tried to think up an idea to get Leah to agree. Although Leah has been calmer and less defiant lately, she still hates vampires. Leah blamed vampires for shifting and she probably hates them even more now that one has mauled Seth.

A loud splash shook Jacob out of his daze. When Jacob opened his eyes, he once again laid eyes on his mystery girl.

It's been a few weeks since that night. Every night since then, Jacob's dreams have been full of her.

Now she stood in front of him, naked.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Under the Moon's Glow

Chapter 9

Luna was lying down, admiring the night sky. She was still on the cliff; in the same spot Leah left her. After Leah suddenly left, Luna sat down to rest her legs and ended up dozing off. When she woke up, the sun was setting, so she decided to watch it, not wanting to waste the excellent view the cliff gave her. Now it was dark, and she couldn't help but stay. The moon was beautiful, and the night peaceful.

It wasn't so long ago that every night was filled with fear. Luna used to wake up in the middle of the night, feeling as if she was being choked. Every day, she lived in fear of the harsh sound of footsteps coming down the dungeon stairs. After the war ended, Luna fell ill. She was unconscious for 4 days. The few times she woke up during her sick days, she was screaming, as if under a crucio curse. It was during this time that her father was taken.

In her unconscious state, Luna couldn't stop the death sentence the ministry placed on her father. When she finally woke up, her father was already in Azkaban.

Luna let herself cry for the first time since her father's funeral. After Xenophilius Lovegood's life ended, Luna gave up hope. She no longer believed in a better future for wizard kind. If an innocent man could be sentenced to death for something he did out of fatherly love, then there was no justice.

Luna's body trembled as she wept. Luna tried to stop, but it was as if all the tears she could've left in the months since the war all accumulated and came out now.

Luna cried, and cried. She cried for George, who became lost after Fred's death. She cried for Harry, who lost another parent when Sirius fell into the veil. She cried for Draco, who lost everything. She even cried for Leah, who fell in love just to lose it.

Something about La Push made Luna melancholy. She couldn't understand why, but it did. It must be the magical pull of the place.

Luna stood up, determined to make the memories stop repeating in her mind.

She thought back to her and Leah's conversation.

'_Does it make you forget?'_

'_For a while.'_

Luna pulled her jacket off, then her shirt, followed by her jeans, bra, and underwear. She stood naked as the day she was born, as if the chill had no effect on her.

Luna looked over the edge of the cliff at the waves below.

'_Does it make you forget?'_

'_For a while.'_

Luna dived in.

She felt free and she did forget.

When she hit the water, the shock made her feel alive again.

She swam until she got to shallow water. She stood and walked her way to shore. When she finally reached dry sand, she noticed a boy in the distance. Russet skin, dark hair, and familiar brown eyes. Strange. Luna doesn't recognize him. Why would his eyes be familiar. While Luna tried to place him, her vision got fuzzy and she fell down.

Seeing the mysterious girl fall, Jacob ran to her. Trying to avoid looking at her naked body, Jacob turned his head sideways and carefully picked her up.

He could take her to the cottage where he first saw her, but since the girl's obviously naked, she didn't have keys on her. Jacob wasn't going to just leave a naked girl at her doorstep. Plus, she's probably sick now. What was she thinking, skinny dipping in this weather?


End file.
